Conventional vehicle cigarette lighters are socket-plug type, namely a plug member with heating element is inserted into a socket formed on the dashboard of a vehicle to have an electrical current from the electricity system of the vehicle conducted therethrough to heat the heating element to a substantially high temperature. The plug member is then withdrawn from the socket to light a cigarette which is being held in the mouth of a person with the high temperature heating element. If the person who wants to light the cigarette is a driver controlling the vehicle, then it is probably very dangerous for the driver to have his eyesight directed to the cigarette lighter for lighting the cigarette.
It is therefore desirable to have an automatic cigarette lighter to be attached on the dashboard of vehicles to automatically light a cigarette deposited therein and automatically shut down the power supply when the cigarette is lit.